


Bold of You to Think I’m Dead

by Creative_Alias, Inventive_Alias



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Alias/pseuds/Creative_Alias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventive_Alias/pseuds/Inventive_Alias
Summary: A forgotten god washes up dead and nobody cares or even notices. Isn’t that just how it always goes? The headlines all stated the obvious. Murdoc Niccals, bassist for the Gorillaz, had finally kicked the bucket.





	1. Chapter 1

A forgotten god washes up dead and nobody cares or even notices. Isn’t that just how it always goes? 

The headlines all stated the obvious. Murdoc Niccals, bassist for the Gorillaz, had finally kicked the bucket.

There were interviews to do, each band member had some sort of comment to make. 2D had the most to say most times.

“You know, this is a lot different from when we thought Noodle was dead. We actually saw a body this time. I don’t know if that makes it better or worse. He looks almost happy now that he’s dead. Peaceful and all that. I hope he gets to be something nice in the next life. Maybe a raven, he’d like that.”

“Murdoc used to always say I was a real Amadeus Mozart. That really got me thinking. Did he think Mozart was fake? Muds is usually in the know about these sorts of things. So then I started thinking and he’s right, Mozart was probably a fake thing that they taught us in school to make us feel bad.” 2D concluded his rambling with a sigh, “I miss him, we all do. I can’t believe he’s gone.”

The media attention only lasted a week. Some scandal or another popped up and a corpse was just a corpse.

Hartshill Cemetery was empty except for 2D and Noodle. It had been decided that he’d be buried back in his home town by his brother. Nobody knew where he was buried yet. That wouldn’t last long.

“You’ve been taking this pretty hard,” Noodle wasn’t asking.

“I miss him, Noodle.” He stared at the headstone at his feet, “I feel like I’m going to get a call any second from the police saying they’ve got him again.”

She shook her head, “He’s dead, D. I know it sounds cruel, but you have to get over it. We’ll get a new bassist and we’ll move on. Russ and I are still ready to keep Gorillaz going. Are you?”

Stuart nodded, whipping away the tears that had started running down his face, “Can I have a moment to say goodbye properly?”

“I’ll meet you back at the house, alright?”

“Alright.” He listened to her walk away without turning. He waited a beat before looking around. Nobody was around. He pulled a knife out, “I’ll get you out of there. Don’t worry, Muds.”


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc Niccals was a patient man when he chose to be. He had gone through a lot of shit in his time, what with his upbringing and all the self imposed problems. 

When a body dies, the first thing that happens is the liquidation of your insides. Equally nasty other things occur over time, too. By the time he was dug up, his body was not the temple he had kept all his life, Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to worry about anything like that because he was dead at the time.

All of that being said, anyone would react badly to suddenly being stuffed back into a body that had been dead a week and had just found itself shoved back together.

First thing he noticed though was that he was clemmed.

The first face he saw was a familiar one, Stuart Pot. Known idiot, singer, and size queen in that order. 2D was giving him a dopey grin. He quickly turned away, he couldn’t focus on that moron while this hungry.

He stood on shaky legs and pushed past the frontman. He opened the door to night time. Some chav was walking by, obviously wasted. Something smelled good. He felt his stomach growl.

“Oi-“

The next thing he remembered was 2D screaming his name and pulling him away from the poor bastard. There was blood all over him.

“Fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!”

“Murdoc, let’s get back inside. Let’s just get back inside. It’s going to be alright. Let’s just get back inside.” 

Murdoc felt something hard in his mouth and made to pull it out. 

“Leave it, Muds, come on,” 2D was pleading with him. 

He looked at his hand. In it was a part of a finger. 

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, Muds. It’s food. Do you remember what that’s like?”

Murdoc made a noise of disinterest. His stomach was still turning thinking about what he just did.

“I know you don’t feel hungry right now but...” Stuart paused, “Wait, can you even eat any of this? When you came back to life you attacked that bloke. Do you eat brains now like in the films?”

Murdoc glared at him, face still softer than usual, “Listen, I don’t know. I don’t know what the bloody fuck you did to me. I don’t know why I did any of that. I just don’t want your sodding kids’ cereal.”

2D was silent for a moment. He let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry, Murdoc, I just want to help.”

The bassist sighed, exhausted. His singer sounded like he was about to start bawling, “I know you do. Let’s take this as it goes though, yeah? I’m not hungry right now.”

The other man sniffled and gave a nod.

“Good, now let’s get back and tell Russ and Noodle that I’m not six feet under.”

“How do you think they’ll take it?”

Murdoc gave a honking laugh, “What do you mean? I’m sure they’ve been begging to have me back.”


End file.
